


Yes, sir

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [23]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Jaime gets a new pair of glasses. For Brienne, of course, it is torture.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	Yes, sir

“Okay.” Toning down a yawn, Brienne shut down her laptop. “That’s all I can manage for today. Time to go home.”

And before Jaime could react, she got up and began stuffing her laptop and its various accessories into her backpack. It had been a taxing day with not just work taking its toll on her. Given the surprise she had stumbled into this morning when she entered his place, had it not been for the Monday morning deadline they had to catch up with, she would’ve fled. Spending a Saturday like this, cooped up in his study with no one but him for company was not exactly her way of dealing with her inner turmoil when she didn't have it in her to take this through for more than a few minutes. But she had held herself together and survived the day without any awkwardness or embarrassment.

Done, at last, she got up, relieved that the day had been uneventful. “Bye then--”

“Wait.” He stepped in front of her, blocking her exit. “Don’t you think there’s something we need to talk about?”

She made an effort not to look into the face that had been the source of all her problems since morning. “About the document--”

“You know that isn’t what I mean, wench.” He advanced, trapping her between himself and the table, and she had to fight hard not to exhale too deeply. She had to keep calm, to pretend this didn’t affect her, that he was just a friend and no more. “You’ve barely spoken more than required all day--”

“That’s because we were neck deep into work,” she retorted, summoning the first plausible reason that cropped up in her crowded mind. “There was no time--”

“You were unusually quiet at lunch,” he said, peering so intently into her eyes that she had no choice but to face him. “Did I say something to upset--”

“No--” this time she had to take a deep breath “--no, it’s nothing like that.”

“Then?” Another step. Now she could smell his after-shave, the scent of it--of him, getting to her head and straight down to where she’d dreaded it might. “What is it, Brienne? You might as well tell me because I’m not letting you leave unless you do.” And he meant business. At least, his intense eyes did, the way they scanned her, sending a shiver down her spine.

Gripping the strap of her bag with her sweaty hand, she licked her lips, not wanting to say it, unable to deny it.

“You’re hiding something,” he guessed, following her gaze when she let it slip to the floor. “Out with it--”

“Your new glasses,” she blurted, before she could check herself, the desperate need to get it off her chest, getting the better of her, the sexy professor fantasies doing a cheeky dance in her head, encroaching her mind and ousting all else to gain a firm place to torture her until eternity. 

His forehead creased into lines that made him all the more attractive and irresistible. “What’s wrong with them?” His frown deepening, he pushed them up the bridge of his nose. “Once you cross over to the wrong side of forty, you have no choice but to--”

“They’re sexy,” she burst out, her confession an outcome of her mind’s eye clouded by an orgasm that could only be achieved in dirty daydreams.

The lines still adorning his flawless face, the nature of the frown changed, the eyes behind the pair of specs, taking on a gleam she’d never seen in them before. “You find me sexy, wench?”

“What I meant was--” she looked around to find a way out of this “--the glasses are sexy, giving you a professor-like--”

“You fancy me.”

It was an assertion, not a question, a firm confrontation of the confession she refused to relent to. “I--”

“That’s why you were aloof all day.” He came closer, so close that she could count his eyelashes despite those troublesome pair of specs. “You’re attracted to me, Brienne--”

“More than that,” she surrendered in admission, her eyes shifting down to his jeans, her fingers longing to grip his firm ass, to get the full feel of the erection that had gatecrashed her sleep in countless dreams. “I don’t just fancy you, Jaime. I--” A sudden wave of chill gripping her chest, she held back. Was she making a fucking fool of herself? She didn’t know how he felt. Never before had he thrown her even the slightest hint that he was inclined towards her like that. Friends, they had been, for years, and he’d been comfortable with that, never crossing that line, never treading where he didn’t want to.

“Yes, Brienne?”

Yet, something, there was, in that husky tone, the rich honeyed warmth in it, speaking more than his words ever had. And his eyes… he’d never looked at her like this before, the sparks he tossed casually at her, making her groin come alive and her soul ache.

“Let’s just conclude today was a tough day and leave it at that,” she evaded, deciding to play safe for the moment. “I--”

Pressing his body to hers, he pushed her to the table, and before she could say another word, his hands were on her face and his lips on hers. And that was it. All the lust within her came tumbling out in that one unexpected kiss, igniting her with passion as his tongue breached the barriers of her lips to engage with hers, inviting her to an erotic dance she had not the will nor the inclination to resist. Despite the hot and humid day, a shiver ran through her as his hand slid up the back of her skirt so he could cup her ass. Treating her fingers to a generous feel of his luscious golden hair, she pushed her hips against him, hungry, aching to get beyond his jeans. And when he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her into him, all she could respond with was a gushing moan, her mouth, pushing into his with wanton need, the stubble on his face, feeling just perfect under her fingers. 

With every passing second, they explored each other with searching lips and probing tongues, and shedding all her inhibitions, she let herself sink into the depths of lust with him, ready to go down with him, to whatever lengths he took her to. 

“That was--” she panted, when they broke away for air “--quite unexpected, I must say.”

“And something I’ve been yearning to do for ages,” he went on, the heat in his gaze getting to the depths of her when his eyes ran down her front, seeing past her clothes. “Remember that resort trip when you were in a bikini and Tormund couldn’t stop staring at you?”

She went back to that night, wondering what he was driving at. “Yeah.”

Jaime set out to deftly undo her blouse, his expert fingers getting rid of it within seconds. “I wanted to gouge his eyes out, wench,” he growled, the possessiveness in his voice bringing out all her cravings, all she wanted him to do to her. “One look at you that evening… and I wanted to--” he took a short pause to pump some air into his lungs “--overpower you, fling you down, tear off your clothes--”

“Do it then,” she urged, urgency surging through her as she began fumbling with the buttons on his chest. Peeling off his shirt, she pulled him into another sensual kiss, running her fingers down the body she’d been yearning for, getting a feel of those wonderfully carved muscles. His skin pressed against hers felt even more heavenly than she’d imagined. 

Sensing her want, he got rid of her skirt as she undid his belt, the sheer perfection and magnificence of his impressive cock when she had freed him of his jeans and underwear, making her gasp in surprise. 

He smirked, a cocky reaction to her unspoken compliment, no doubt, but refusing to let that bother her, she wasted no time running her hands up and down his shaft and teasing the tip with the softest brush of her nails. Kicking away his clothes, he pushed her against the table and started kissing her again, his nimble fingers gliding down her back, unhooking her bra and exposing her to him. The urgency in his little sigh when he slid the straps off her shoulders spiked her need to be fucked like crazy, the ache, low in her belly, steadily growing, going out of control.

“I’ve been aching to do this for like... forever,” he whispered, his burning breath penetrating her skin, his hands dropping to her waist to tease the edge of her panties. “You looked lovely that night, Brienne.” The next moment, her drenched undies were on the floor, her soaked cunt, waiting, wanting, impatient for this to happen.

With an ease that took her by surprise, he lifted her and seated her on the table, pushing her bag, the sheaf of papers and everything else that was a hindrance to one corner. His hands crept up to her breasts, his fingers coaxing her nipples to hard little nubs, aching with every pinch, yet, crying out for more of his touch. Her clit coming alive in anticipation, she thrust her hips with the arousal that had grown to a peak inside her.

“Tell me what you want, Brienne,” he said, transfixed at the build-up between her legs. “I may not be your sexy professor--” 

“You’re all I want, _sir_.” Licking her lips, she slid her gaze to where his attention was, her heart leaping up to welcome the onset of her fantasy being brought to life. “Your mouth on me,” she unabashedly demanded, “hard and rough. Against this study desk.” 

With a naughty smile, he caved in, leaning forward to do as she demanded. Her clit, engorged and sensitive, throbbed, when he brushed his fingertip to it, and when he exhaled a hot breath on it, she gasped, unable to take in how good it felt. Before she could come to terms with this sensation, his hot breath was replaced by his warm, wet tongue. He swirled it in little circles down one side of her pussy and then up the other, never quite going all the way inside her, but hard enough that the pressure of every flick made its way right to her clit, the impact of it, making its presence felt far deeper, far beyond.

“This feels sooo good,” she moaned, grinding herself against his mouth, never wanting to forget this heavenly sensation of his soft, wet lips around her nub. She wanted him to suck her, flick her, lick her.. She wanted to feel the wetness of her orgasm drench him. She wanted the thickness of his cock inside her. 

_Oh fuck, I just… just need him..._

Meeting his eyes, she pleaded with him to make her come. Obliging her, he plunged his tongue inside, lapping up the waves of her arousal, his tongue, his lips, aiding her, abetting her. Before long, she was riding on the edge of an orgasm, and he was nudging her towards it, tipping her to the edge, making her squirm and twitch and writhe in the custody of the strong arms that pinned her to the table. Her legs tingling when he took her close, she bucked up against him, then fell back on the table when pulled away, miffed when he kept denying her the end, the relief she so badly craved, teasing her, tormenting her, each tiny flick of his tongue sending a blissful jolt of agonizing spasms and ecstasy inside her.

“Yes, Jaime.” She could barely hear herself, barely feel anything apart from his mouth. “ _Now_.”

He pulled away, eyes full of mischief and mystery. “Not so fast.” Before she could ask him what he had in mind, he let his finger fill the void his mouth had left her with, sliding it within her, advancing, exploring. 

“Jaime!” she cried, when he curled it upward to meet her g-spot. Throwing her head back, she let go of all else and gave in to the moment when he lowered his mouth again to breathe seductively against her pulsing clit. First, it was one finger massaging that spot, then in went another, doubling the pleasure and pain, her mind floating away as his fingers coaxed sensations out of her she’d never known she could experience. Her body quivering and trembling under his onslaught, she arched her back, surrendering to the feel of the palm of his hand pushing against her clit.

“Fuck,” she almost sobbed, lying back on the table and letting her hands roam her body to match the rhythm of his thrusts, from bottom to top, from left to right, in slight circles, his mouth, his fingers and hers, pleasuring her, inching her towards the peak again. Spreading her legs wider, she invited him in completely, to open herself to whatever new pleasure he wanted to give her. She was at that beautiful union of torture and bliss, stuck between wanting the arousal to last forever and the wanting to feel her body release the pleasure he was stirring in her.

To the topmost rung of the ladder of lust, he led her, pulling her clit inside his mouth and sucking on it, his thirst, an able match for what she was going through, and she lost control, wave after wave of pure bliss pulsing up her legs and through her body. She thrust her pussy against his mouth with each pull on her clit, her legs splayed wide, her body screaming out with the need to have his hard cock buried inside her. 

And when she could take it no more, she fell off the ladder, the sweet, sensual music of her orgasmic cries mingled with the parched screams of his name, echoing across the room.

When she felt his lips curve into a smile against her cunt, she looked down to meet his eyes. “How did I fare in the opinion of my lovely student?” he asked, curious and inquiring. “Do I qualify to take a love lesson or two in your fantasies?”

Still coming down from her blistering orgasm, she nodded, biting her lower lip, knowing what she wanted next to bring the fantastic image to a fruitful close. “Fuck me, Jaime.”

He rose to his full height, his cock hitting the inside of her thigh, and then he nestled between her legs, resting it against her groin. Gripping the edges of the table on either side of her, he slid his cock against her wetness, slipping it between the folds, the smooth skin of his erection, rubbing against her sensitized clit.

“Oh god,” she whimpered, when he began moving, edging her, just shy of penetrating her. “Please, just fuck me. No more teasing, no more--”

His eyes laced with lust and a gleam that gave her a glimpse of all that he wanted to do to her, he nudged into her, the tip of his stiff length against her slit, leaving her heart thudding with apprehension and excitement. Her arousal stronger than before, she felt herself open up with a shudder as his cock slid between her sensitive folds, halting there, feeling her burning wetness, sensing her hunger and playing with her, despite her desperate pleas. She wanted him to pound her, to ride her like the wind. Instead, he pulled back and brushed his hardness back up against her clit.

“Jaime!” 

If she didn’t have him now, she would wither away and die, and despite his cheeky determination to punish her, she could sense it in him, too. She could tell that his need to push his way into her was growing, mounting to an extent that held only one respite.

“If only I had made a move that night,” he murmured, then he slid the tip of his cock inside her.

“Doesn’t matter,” she grunted, when he held his cock there for a moment, wanting to dwell in the present forever. “Better late than never.” She arched her hips into his, her walls expanding to accommodate him, then contracting to hold him inside, hers, like she’d always dreamed it to be. 

“Fuck,” he swore, throwing his head back at the sensation, then inch by excruciating inch, he made his way in, her muscles squeezing him, pressing into him at every fucking thrust. The slow advances felt wonderful, introducing her to him not all at once, but so much at the edge of her fucking patience, she was, that she wanted it all inside her. 

_All of him. Now._

“Deeper,” she cried, then rolled to the side and rested her leg against his shoulder so he could go all the way. “Oh yesss,” she hissed, biting her tongue when he held it there and ground hard against her to make sure he was sheathed to his balls. He withdrew, then went in a second time, and then a third and again… until he hit a rhythm and settled into it, his thumb toying with her clit, stroking and circling it as he fucked her like she’d never been fucked before. His other hand moved up to her breasts, pinching and rolling and twirling her nipples, and she found herself on the way to climbing another mountain of pleasure.

But he wasn’t going to give it to her that easily, it appeared. Pulling out of her, he flipped her on her stomach, and pushing her knees together, he held her ankles in a tight grip. 

“Ohhh,” she moaned, when his hardness throbbed between her knees as he caressed her calves, the moan, graduating to a higher-pitched yelp when she felt him slip back into her again. Yanking her ankles apart, he bent to playfully nibble her ass, his mouth exploring her smooth butt, kissing and licking away to add to her agony. When his hand slid underneath to cup her mound, a double attack, it was, his hot breath on her skin adding up to the pressure his fingers were building up, busy within her folds, eager to, both, torment and please her. 

She turned back to look at him. And one look into his eyes told her he was serious, that this time, he was done messing around with her.

To prove it, he dragged her down towards him and rammed into her, hard and deep. Hoisting herself up on her elbows, she pushed back against him, joining him in the dance when his hips engaged in a rhythmic see-saw motion against hers. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back against him with every thrust, and she looked into his eyes, taking in what he felt, watching his pleasure grow. He was harder, filling all of her, and needier as he went on, the look in his eyes was almost feral.

As for her, she wanted him to fuck her nice and rough, like one of those wild romps in the barns, a common occurrence in the cheesy erotic novels she’d read back in her younger days.

His eyes resonating with her desire, he pinned her hips down against the table and plunged in with an aggression that shook her to the core, a fierce, throaty growl escaping him when he upped his pace. It was as if their bodies had been made to mate with each other, to pleasure one another. The sensation was wonderful. It was like she was being blown apart, yet, a force, invisible, was putting her together with this union, the ripples of bliss shooting through her body with every thrust. His pace quickened to a frantic high, his cock pulsing against her insides, pushing and stretching her. Reaching underneath, he fingered her clit, fucking her faster and faster, and she began pushing back against him, writhing and becoming one with him as thoughts spilled into her head. Was this just a spur-of-the-moment passionate thing? Or was this the beginning of something more, something beautiful? Could this moment, a beautiful manifestation of her daydreams, last forever?

Every time her pleasure spiked, his lips would caress her thighs, her ass, his long fingers expertly stimulating her clit, his free hand, wandering up her back.

She turned and looked at him, half-pleading with him to make her come, half-demanding he carry on with this all night.

“I can’t, Jaime,” she said, when she could no longer stand it. “Not anymore--”

Pressing his hand against her lower back, he pushed down, pinning her beneath the power of his furious thrusts, his fingers strumming her, teasing and caressing her body. A lust-laden groan came up from somewhere deep within him, and she felt him starting to spasm as he drove her to her climax, prolonging his release until she came. 

She ground her hips against him, working them both into an even greater frenzy, with each thrust, her breasts landing on the cold wooden surface of the table, her tits, erect and painful against it.

The shock waves, when they hit her for the second time tonight, they brought with them a storm, a tornado, her end. She screamed with a bliss she’d never known before as the world within her went blank with pleasure, gasping and moaning and writhing against him, begging him to keep fucking her, to keep this amazing feeling alive for as long as they could manage.

She rocked back onto him, aching to give him the release he’d given her, and when he followed her, it was an explosion no less than hers. When he succumbed, it was with a lustful growl, dragging her with him to the epicentre, pulling her into the core of his sensations. A laboured sigh, it slowly ebbed away into, then a gentle whisper of her name against her skin and the warmth of his weight on her. 

Getting off after a while of lying where he was, he pulled her off the table. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her tenderly between her breasts.

“Jaime,” she began, questions returning to taunt her now that the moment had passed.

“Hmm?” he hummed, his lips closing in on her nipple.

“This--” she didn’t know how to put it forth. “Is this--”

“--more than what I let slip to you earlier,” he admitted, dragging his mouth up her throat to meet hers. “More than just impulsive sex, if that’s what you’re asking.”

She smiled into his kiss, playfully righting the glasses that had slid out of place. “What is it then?” 

Brushing the hair off her face, he began a kissing trail up her cheek. “Why don’t you stay with me tonight and find out for yourself?” he whispered, nibbling at her earlobe.

“Yes, _sir_.”

Sinking into his embrace, Brienne let herself drift back into her fantasies and so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Another little attempt to push them both together. Thank you for reading and hope you had fun with it.


End file.
